Pequeña broma gran problema
by Beitha Cullen
Summary: - Isabella que es eso de que te robaste mis llaves? -chillo Alice a mi lado-  y de que broma hablas tu nunca gastas bromas a Tanya siempre te alejas porque Edward se molestaria.  -Eso fue precisamente lo que paso ayer... TH. Two-Shot.  ExB.
1. La broma y el problema

**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, lo único que me pertenece es la historia !

* * *

Nose porque reaccione tan mal porque dije esas cosas de verdad que nunca habia perdido el control asi, llevo aqui mas de 2 horas sentada mirando a la nada, talvez venga quizas solo esta como yo tratando de entender que fue lo que ocurrio...

**(flash back)**

- Edward...

- Bella?

- si, shhh no hagas ruido..

- que haces aca?

- me escape de casa para hablar contigo.

- Bella como haces eso?, te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa - dijo con cara bastante enojada

- bueno entonces me ire creo que no ha sido una buena idea solo que como no te vi hoy te extrañaba - dije un poco molesta

- Bella amor no es que no me agrade la sorpresa imaginate te pasa algo afuera, es tarde y encima entrar en casa escondida,

aproposito como entraste?

- mmm... esta tarde le robe las llaves a Alice - dije mordiendo mi labio

- porque haces esas cosas? si quisieras hubiera ido yo a verte a tu casa por lo menos si me encuentran yo me llevaria la reprimenda no

tu, ven acuestate un ratito conmigo despues ire a dejarte.

me abrace a el rapidamente, acaricie su cabello y le di pequeños besos en la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, en la boca..

- Bella... me encanta que estes aqui - dijo en un suspiro mientras me acercaba a su boca.

lo bese solo separandome para respirar, note como su respiracion tambien era agitada.

- Amor por favor no me hagas esto, si no paras, creo que no regresaras a casa esta noche - dijo apoyando su frente con la mia.

Nos quedamos un rato asi dandonos pequeños besos hasta que Edward decidio llevarme a casa, pero yo tenia algo que contar y tenia

que hacerlo pronto...asi que en el auto me decidi a decirle.

- Edward, yo..v..vine.. a ...- dije medio tartamudeando -

- que pasa pequeña? - pregunto algo preocupado -

- bueno veras - me di valor a eso habia venido - hoy en el instituto Mike aposto que no era capaz de jugarle una broma a Tanya,

y yo acepte... y bueno...bueno yo..- no sabia como decirlo...

sabia que me iria mal porque Tanya era amiga de Edward y aunque no me simpatice tenia que aguantarla por lo menos en el instituto y aunque los chicos y yo no la soportaramos Edward me habia pedido que mantuviera la distancia con las bromas y malas palabras que generalmente le gastaba Emmett, Alice o Rose... Jasper y yo nos manteniamos en silencio pero no aguantabamos las risas en algunas bromas de Emmett a las que Edward reaccionaba realmente molesto, la verdad Tanya nunca habia hecho nada malo solamente era un poco melosa con Edward pero él la mantenia siempre a raya, no tenia quejas con respecto a la actitud de Edward porque en cuanto ella lo abrazaba mas de la cuenta se deshacia del agarre y le decia que que no fuera tan cariñosa porque se prestaba para malos entendidos y el tenia una novia que amaba, eso paso delante de mi un par de ocaciones y otras me la comentaban algunas personas del instituto era una desubicada y como los demas chicos estaban al tanto cada vez que se acercaba a nuestra mesa Emmett la ponia en su lugar a punta de bromas que a Edward no le caian muy en gracia decia que el ya la ponia en su lugar y nunca la dejaba pasar los limites no tenian porque hacerla sentir mal. pfff como si a ella le importase se comportaba igual de pegajosa con Edward.

- Bella que le hiciste a Tanya? - pregunto Edward en un tono un poco molesto - auchh esto no terminara bien.

- Bueno pues yo ..yo me sali de la clase de historia un ratito y ..y ..fui a su casillero...Mike consiguio la llave y bueno yo...saque su traje de porrista

y...y...- me quede callada creo que no fue buena idea decirselo despues de todo..

- Dime que hiciste porfavor Isabella - dijo en un tono que mejor le respondia...si, definitivamente no fue buena idea contarselo.

- E..esto... yo descosi en algunos lados su traje y lo deje donde lo encontre...bueno yo queria que se le hicieran unos agujeritos mientras practicaba y le diera verguenza eso solamente...

- Y que paso en la practica? - pregunto - rayos no se le escapaba nada..

- bueno creo que se me fue la mano descociendolo..p..pues..mientras saltaba sse..se le cayo e..el.. t..traje completo...y..y..quedo..solo en ropa interior..bueno..la parte d..de abajo porque arriba no llevaba nada - dije todo realmente rapido y tartamudeando a ver como se le descomponia la cara a Edward.

- Bueno Mike conto mi broma a casi todo el instituto por lo que habian muchos alumnos cuando todo ocurrio..t..todos se r..rieron de ella y s..salio a esconderse en el baño yo me senti mal y le lleve otro traje para que se cambiara, la verdad estaba un poco molesta porque pese a los limites que pones ella igual se cuelga de ti todo el tiempo y aveces es un poco despectiva con todo el mundo pero cuando tu estas ella se comporta como una santa.

- Isabella realmente me decepcionas te pedi que no participaras de las bromas a Tanya es mi amiga y te pedi como favor mantener el respeto la conosco de pequeño y se que no es una santa pero lo hace porque tiene problemas en su casa y su actitud un poco melosa conmigo es porque le he dado cariño que no tiene en casa se que sus padres son divorciados y su padre la rechazaba porque queria un varón su madre tuvo problemas en el parto y no podra tener mas hijos y la culpa a ella de la separación con su marido, nunca la han tratado con cariño por eso ella no sabe comportarse con los demas y hace cosas para llamar la atención, la verdad es un tema que no tendria que contar porque no me corresponde pero quiero hacerte entender el porque de mi actitud con ella.. ahora dime todo lo que tenga que saber de una vez y no escondas nada... - dijo justo cuando llegamos a mi casa.-

- mmm...e..este ..p..pues..v..veras algunos c..chicos to..tomaron ..f..fotos y estaban por todo e..el instituto tambien por internet Tanya dijo que no regresaria al instituto y que b..bueno se entero que fui yo y me dijo que te contaria todo para que te dieras cuenta de que soy una...una vivora disfrazada de oveja y que no me querrias ver mas...- lo ultimo lo dije muy bajito ya que temia que fuera verdad.

- Bueno estoy realmente molesto contigo te pedi que no le hicieras bromas y apenas yo no estoy en el instituto tu haces lo que prometiste no hacer, me decepcionas y me haces replantear esta relación, si no tienes la confianza para decirme que te molesta mi amistad con Tanya que es casi un asunto sin importancia dime que haremos con lo mas importante?

- f..fue solo una b..broma Mike me aposto...y.. - no supe que decir

- si Mike te dice que te tires de un acantilado lo vas hacer? porque si haces caso a lo que te dice Mike creo que la relación devieras mantenerla con él - dijo con tono ácido

- Eso es injusto! yo no sabia lo que le pasaba a tu querida Tanya - grite - de verdad si, creo que deviera mantener una relación con Mike porque no tiene una garrapata pegada

a su cuello todo el dia y estoy segura que seria mas importante que una simple "amiga" - dije mordaz - quizás la relación devieras matenerla tu con Tanya ya que es taaan importante para ti que me tratas como si fuera el fin del mundo... bien si quieres terminar esto lo haremos ahora mismo yo no soy tan importante como creia y bueno pues de verdad ya estaba harta de aguantar a esa odiosa "amiga" tuya y sus encuentros cuando te llamaba seguro finge sus problemas para pegarse a ti es una arrastrada y tu un idiota al creer todo lo que te dice seguro lo hace para que no te despegues de su lado...imbéc..

- ya basta Isabella, tienes razón nose porque estoy contigo cuando ella es mejor que tú - dijo con las manos en sus cabellos.

Ok me pase pero esto no se lo permitiria...

- Eso es todo Edward Cullen no tenemos nada mas que decir se feliz con tu amiga del alma que yo estoy segura que sere muy feliz con Mike! - diciendo esto baje de su carro entre a casa tratando de no hacer ruido y entre a mi habitacion me sente en la mesedora al lado de la ventana para ver como Edward se iba en su carro...

**(Fin Flash back)**

De madrugada decidi ir a mi cama a tratar de dormir mañana hay clases y Edward no vendra no hoy por lo menos... comence a dar vueltas en mi cama y las lagrimas que habia estado conteniendo hasta ahora comenzaron a caer cubri mi cara con la almohada para evitar que me escucharan mis padres...

Dije tantas cosas que no sentia, no se a que hora me dormi pero desperte con el sonido del despertador uff maldición no he dormido casi nada y se me parte la cabeza oooh aun estoy vestida no fue un sueño rayos!... entre en la ducha para relajarme y quitar la cara de zombie que traigo, seguro hoy Edward me dejara disculparme porque tenia razón yo fui la del error al no decirle las cosas que me molestaban, con respecto a la broma me disculpare con Tanya y nada mas es lo correcto aunque no me guste lo hare.

Detuve mi camioneta en el estacionamiento del instituto, por suerte mamá dejo el desayuno preparado y salio con Charlie a una cita con el medico por lo que no tuve que dar explicaciones con respecto a mis ojeras, Edward aun no llega su lugar esta vacio lo esperare aqui leere un rato a ver si me distraigo...

- Waaaaaaa! grito Alice en la ventana.

- Dios Alice no hagas eso!

- jajaj cielos Bella deverias ver la cara que pusiste...mmm a ver... porque tienes cara de zombie? -pregunto tomando mi cara y viendome con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Alice ahora no de verdad antes tengo que arreglar algo, dime donde esta Edward?

- nose en realidad cuando baje a desayunar mamá dijo que habia salido muy temprano, pense que te pasaria a buscar.

- Ojala no haya ido donde creo que fue - dije susurrando

- donde crees que fue Bella? creo que me ocultas información...- dijo Alice abriendo la puerta y sentandose a mi lado.

- anoche discuti con Edward y bueno le dije q..que e..era mejor que sse r..relacionara con Tanya y yo l..lo haria c..con Mike q..que me haria m..mas fe..feliz que él - que tiene esta familia

que tartamudeo cada vez que me meto en problemas con uno de ellos...

- A ver primero ayer no viste a Edward, segundo porque le dirias eso a mi hermano? y tercero que tiene que ver eso con donde fue hoy Edward.

- primero vi a Edward anoche me r..robe t..tus llaves -dije poniendome roja - y entre en tu casa para hablar con él, segundo discutimos por la broma que le gaste a Tanya ayer y las cosas se salieron de control y dije cosas que no sentia entre esas que era mejor que él tuviera una relación con Tanya lo que nos lleva al tercero que si Edward aun esta muy molesto conmigo temo que haga caso a mi sugerencia - dije poniendome realmente nerviosa de que esa posibilidad fuera cierta.

- Isabella que es eso de que te robaste mis llaves? - chillo Alice a mi lado - y de que broma hablas tu nunca gastas bromas a Tanya siempre te alejas porque Edward se molestaria.

- Eso fue precisamente lo que paso ayer, cuando fuiste a casa a buscar tu ipod mientras pasaste al baño te robe las llaves porque tenia que contarle a Edward lo de la broma antes que lo hiciera Tanya y como no tenia oportunidad de hablar con él ayer busque una antes que se me adelantara la bruja esa...

- mmmm.. bueno te perdono fue por una buena causa ahora cuentame la broma - dijo dando pequeños saltitos en su asiento.

- Ayer estaba sentada con Rose, Jasper, Angela, Ben y Mike y a este ultimo se le ocurrio proponerme la apuesta de una broma a Tanya como no estaba Edward nadie se enteraria que fui yo y. ...- conte la histora a Alice mientras ella lloraba de risa en su asiento por lo menos a ella se la podia contar con un poco mas de detalle que a Edward como cuando corrio al baño tropezo sobre un charco de lodo y quedo totalmente embarrada tambien se equivoco de baño y entro al de hombres para salir chillando porque estaban algunos del equipo dentro desnudos por estar cambiandose.

- Eso fue lo que ocurrio ayer comprenderas que a tu hermano no le causo nada de gracia y me dijo varias cosas entre ellas que estaba decepcionado de mi y que ella era mejor que yo - dije mientras evitaba que las lagrimas empezaran a salir.

- Que! - grito Alice - como se le ocurre decirte que esa es mejor que tu? no le vas a creer Bella sabes que no le gusta que molesten a Tanya pero eso no le da derecho a decir que es mejor que tu me oyes, ya se las vera conmigo ese idiota! - gritaba mientras levantaba las manos -

- Fue ahi cuando le dije que se fuera con ella y yo me quedaria con Mike, rayos Alice debe de haber ido con Tanya y no se que pasara - dije llorando - pense en venir temprano y encontrarlo aca hablar con él y disculparme con Tanya, no pense que Edward se iria a buscarla, de verdad que se debe haber dado cuenta que le importaba mucho...

En ese momento entro el auto de Edward al estacionamiento, bien no venia con ella como lo esperaba... voy hablar con él le dije a Alice mientras salia de la camioneta..

- Hola Edward - dije mientras el se bajaba de su coche - como estas?

- Hola Isabella - auch aun esta molesto

- Edward y..yo mi..mira y..yo

- No importa Isabella ayer me quedo claro que no te intereso en lo más minimo ve con Mike y se feliz - dijo alejandose de mi rapidamente.

- Edward lo siento de verdad - alcance a decir mientras entraba al instituto y yo me quedaba inmovil al lado de su auto.

- Bella - dijo Alice - vamos entremos a clases se nos hara tarde - mientras me empujaba dentro.

- No me dejo explicar nada Alice - dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas - cree que no me importa.

- Vamos Bella ya podras explicar todo ustedes se adoran y arreglaran este mal entendido entremos al salon.

la clase paso lentamente asi como toda esa mañana, no supe de nada hasta que Alice me arrastro al comedor para el almuerzo, Edward no estaba por ningun lado y todos comentaban que habia pasado la mañana amenazando a todos por las fotos de Tanya.

- Bella... - dijo Jasper - entiendo que Edward este molesto por la broma él te lo pidio como su novia que respetaras a su amiga, pero es solo eso su amiga no debes sentir que eres desplazada por ella, entiendo su enojo por eso pero cuando se tranquilice veras que se arreglan las cosas...no estes triste ¿si?

Sonrei como pude aunque creo que no fui muy convincente ya que todos siguieron mirandome apenados, Jasper siempre sabe que decir aunque esta vez lo dudo la pelea fue la peor que hemos tenido, creo que nunca nos hemos peleado asi siempre discutiamos por pequeñas cosas y no duraban más de un par de minutos en cuanto nos mirabamos todo se arreglaba sin decir nada nos entendiamos sin palabras...

- Hola!- dijo Mike llegando a nuestra mesa... g.e.n.i.a.l lo que me faltaba

- hola - respondieron todos sin animo

- ¿que pasa Bella acaso no te animo la broma de ayer? - dijo con una estupida sonrisa en su estupido rostro.-

- Mike no, no estoy contenta, por seguirte el juego Edward y yo estamos peleados ahora no quiero verte más cerca de mi tu y tus estupidas apuestas me trajeron problemas solo vete y dejame en paz...

- uff pues Bella estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, en todo caso si Edward prefiere a Tanya yo te prefiero a ti, asi que quita esa cara y vente conmigo despues de clases podemos hacer lo que quieras - dijo moviendo sus cejas sujestivamente.-

- puaj! -dijo Alice - Mike Bella solo esta un poquito peleada con Edward no significa que terminaron y se va a lanzar a tus brazos desesperada!

- largo Mike! - gritaron Rose y Jasper al mismo tiempo

- Mike no te preocupes yo te apoyo eres mas listo que Eddie...- ese fue Emmett, yo solo rode los ojos y Mike se fue con una sonrisa pensando que Emmett lo apoyaba.

- Que haces idiota dijo Rose dantole un sape en la cabeza a Emmett.

- Auchh! nada Rossie solo jugaba con él - dijo haciendo un puchero - sabes que no permitiria que la toque.

A la salida del instituto esperaba ver a Edward, su auto aun estaba pero él no se veia por ningun lado solo espero que no siga tan molesto pero por lo que escuche estaba furioso porque algunos chicos seguian burlandose de Tanya... aproposito mmm... hoy no vino supongo que dejara pasar unos dias porque si deja de venir Edward si que se pondra aun más enojado conmigo... no Bella piensa positivo ella solo esta tomandose unos dias a que se calmen las cosas y regresara si, si eso tiene que ser... si porfavor que sea eso - dije mirando al cielo - fui a ver al salon donde Edward tenia su ultima clase talvez se retraso con algo... no hay nadie mejor salgo otra vez antes que se vaya... llegue a su auto estaba parado de espaldas a mi hablando por su celular me acerque para hablar con él..

- Si Tanya ya me encargue de todo puedes volver nadie te dira nada cariño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi yo estare contigo mañana no me separare de ti... no eso no sera problema no hay nadie que me impida estar contigo tambien arregle mis clases para que nos toquen las mismas materias asi me podre asegurar que estas tranquila presiosa.. bueno en un rato nos vemos paso a dejar unas cosas a casa y voy contigo.. adios - se giro y me vio.

ahi estaba yo escuchando todo con mis lagrimas amenazando por salir pero no, no le iba a dar en el gusto a Edward y su querida Tanya de verme mal tenia que hacer la mejor actuación de mi vida Edward siempre sabia cuando estaba mintiendo asi que tenia que sobre actuar para que me saliera bien..

- E..Edward - genial ahora iba a empezar a tartamudear ..concentrate!..- solo venia a preguntarte si no deje mi movil en tu auto no lo encuentro - si eso por lo menos se me ocurrio algo de ultima hora, lo unico que me faltaba era que comenzara a sonar dentro de mi bolso.-

- No lo he visto deja marcar a ver si suena dentro para devolvertelo enseguida - dijo sacando su movil, Rayos!

- No! no lo hagas ... lo que pasa es que esta en silencio, ya sabes para poder leer...- uff sali del paso..

- esta bien dejame mirar dentro un momento - en eso gire y vi a Mike salir del instituto sin pensarlo agite mi mano para que me viera y viniera - no Bella no lo encuentro si llego a encontrarlo te lo devolvere enseguida. - dijo saliendo del automovil.

- Bella? - justo llego Mike a mi lado

- Mike terminaste? - el solo me miro confundido - para que vayamos dijiste que iriamos por unas peliculas para verlas despues de clase - dije intentando sonar muy interesada.

- Cierto vamos cielo - dijo Mike tendiendome su brazo mientras la cara de Edward era inescrutable.

- Vamos Mike - le dije con una sonrisa tan amplia que me llegaron a doler las mejillas.

- Adios Edward - dijo Mike yo solo hice un gesto con mi cabeza.

Me gire colgada del brazo de Mike no alcanzamos a dar 2 pasos cuando el auto de Edward hizo un horrible rechinido de llantas cuando salio a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, maldición ahora tendria que aguantar a Mike toda la tarde a ver si se me ocurre algo para safarme de él, ahora no se si hice lo correcto fingiendo esta cita si Edward de verdad quiere a Tanya que yo tenga una cita no le interesa en absoluto creo que ire a mi casa a pensar... tendre que fingirme enferma con Mike que estaba mirandome con cara de bobo mientras yo divago camino a mi camioneta...

- Mike creo que tendre mi periodo me duele mucho la barriga - dije haciendo un gesto exagerado jaja ningun chico quiere hablar del periodo de una chica.

- es..esto Bella vete a casa yo solo te segui la corriente otro dia vemos alguna pelicula - dijo atropelladamente y retrosediendo al mismo tiempo.

y este tonto cree que se pega que retrocede como si tuviera peste? jajaj por lo menos me libere de él por ahora.

Estuve toda la tarde pensando que haria Alice me llamo para ver si habia arreglado algo con Edward y casi me asesina por telefono cuando le conte lo de Mike a eso siguieron llamadas de Rose y Jasper con el mismo sentimiento asesino por lo que hice, claro Emmett también llamo pero solo para decir que mañana estrangularia a Mike por no querer hablar de mi periodo conmigo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**mi primer Fic. no lo pude evitar me sumo a la fiebre twiligth y a las escritoras de ff con una pequeña historia que pretendia ser un One-Shot pero me alargue más de la cuenta asi que ahora es Two-Shot.**

**espero que quien lo lea le guste y deje un review a mi primer trabajo! **

**besos...BeithaC.**


	2. Si que es buena actriz!

**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer**, lo único que me pertenece es la historia !

* * *

Talvez hoy si podamos arreglar algo ayer no llegue a ninguna conclusión por más que pense como arreglar las cosas con Edward incluso pense en llamarlo pero al tomar mi telefono recordaba lo que escuche cuando él hablaba con Tanya... pero ya me decidi tengo que hablar con Edward y aclarar las cosas decirle que lo lamento y que no tengo nada con Mike, los chicos tienen razón Edward esta enamorado de mi me lo demostraba hasta antes de la pelea y nunca tuve ninguna queja contra él, que las palabras hirientes que dijimos fue porque se nos escapo de las manos tengo que hacerle ver que lo quiero solo a él tanto como él a mi... seguia divagando en mi coche mientras otra vez esperaba a Edward en el estacionamiento anoche dormi bastante mal asi que me desperte temprano para esperarlo, aunque ayer le dijo a Tanya que la traeria, diablos! no habia pensado en eso...

_respira Bella respira calmate piensa que haras..._

ok. tiempo para pensar no tuve ya que en ese momento entro el volvo de Edward al estacionamiento y si venia con Tanya - grrr mierda! dije golpeando el volante con mi frente - genial ahora tambien tendria un chichon en la frente - _ooh si Bella sigue asi lo haces genial!_ - dije levantando mis manos en un exajerado gesto..

- Con quien discutes? - pregunto Alice divertida afuera de mi camioneta.

- conmigo soy una idiota - dije sobando mi frente mientras bajaba.

- Edward fue por Tanya - dijo Alice apuntando el volvo de Edward

- si ya los vi y ahora tendre que esperar para poder hablar con él - comente tomando del brazo a Alice para que caminaramos adentro.

- Bella sabes que lo hace porque la estima aunque nose porque es una bruja! - dijo Alice arrugando la nariz

- bueno algo me dijo Edward que tenia problemas en casa pero mas allá no te puedo comentar porque me lo dijo confidencialmente, lo siento.

- Ok. no te preocupes los problemas de esa bruja no me interesan, pero mi hermanito es corazón de abuelita y cualquiera se aprovecha de eso.

- Si Edward es muy compasivo es una de las cosas que amo de él - dije sonriendo - ya sabes que por eso quiere ser cirujano.

- Si me siento orgullosa de él aunque aveces actúe como un idiota, como decirte que esa bruja es mejor que tú! - dijo poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

- ni me lo recuerdes, ahora vamos a clases mientras la bruja se cuelga del cuello de mi novio para que todos la vean mientras entran.

- tienes clases con Edward? podrias ahi hablar con él - dijo Alice sonriendo .

- No creo, teniamos esta clase pero ayer escuche que cambio sus clases y las acomodo a las de Tanya para que no se sintiera solita - dije dibujando una lagrima por la mejilla con mi dedo.

- ya sabes que la sra Cope hace lo que le diga tu hermano solo con que este le sonria...

- Si creo que eso sera un problema, tenemos que idear algo o esa garrapata no se despegara de en él en todo el dia, no podemos permitir eso necesitamos ayuda! - dijo enviando un mensaje de texto a Jasper, Rose y Emmett con el mensaje "911 en la entrada"

- llegaremos tarde a clases Alice - dije inflando mis mejillas como niña pequeña

- nos quedan 10 minutos Bella relajate ya veras que arreglaremos todo antes de ese tiempo - hablo sonriente.

En menos de 2 minutos venian los chicos saliendo desde el interior del instituto con las frentes arrugadas de preocupación..

- que sucede? pregunto Rosalie.

- Chicos la garrapata hoy viene dispuesta a no soltar el pellejo de mi hermano tenemos que hacer algo para que Bella pueda hablar con Edward y asi arreglen sus problemas y acaben este culebron de telenovela que traen desde ayer..

- gracias Alice no ayudes tanto! - dije sarcastica

- tenemos que hacerle una broma - dijo Emmett levantando las sejas de arriba a abajo rapidamente - yo tengo unas cuantas que podriamos aplicar. auchhh!

- Idiota no ves que eso fue lo que la metio en esto? - dijo Rose en el momento que le dio un zape a Emm..

- Si pero tenemos que hacer algo para que se separe de Edward que de seguro ni al baño ira sola! - dijo Alice

- Baño! - grito Emm sonriendo diabolicamente.

- Emm cariño que te traes? se te ocurre algo con esa neurona que te queda y deje atontada con el golpe?

- oohhh siii! grito Alice saltando y aplaudiendo tambien con una sonrisa diabolica..

- Ok. chicos me esta dando miedo recuerden no queremos empeorar las cosas - dije mirando con cara de terror a Jasper para que me ayudara.

- Creo que es una buena idea dijo Jasper pero Bella tienes que irte no debes saber nada de esto, sabes que si Edward te pregunta sobre lo que haremos no podras mentirle asi que es mejor que de verdad no sepas nada nosotros te avisamos cuando puedas salir a buscarlo y hablar con él.

- Porfavor no sean exagerados algo pequeño que si no Edward se molestara más conmigo que con ustedes aunque yo no este enterada de nada sabra que lo hicieron porque no se separaba de ella porfavor ¿si? - dije poniendo ojitos de perrito mojado.

- si, si claro Bella ya fuchale! fuera, fuera! - dijo Alice empujandome dentro del instituto.

Magnífico si se les pasa la mano estoy segura que esto no se solucionara tengo que pensar en las palabras que le dire a Edward para que vea que de verdad lamento haberlo insultado yo nunca lo llame idiota y ahora tambien le dije imbécil aun que no me dejo terminar uff menos mal sino hubiera sacado toda la artilleria de insultos encontra de él.

- Bella como sigues ya sabes? - pregunto Mike caminando a una prudente distancia mia y mirandome raro.-

y este? de verdad es retrasado cree que le voy a contagiar mi periodo uhggg realmente es un tarado...

- Bien Mike solo es el periodo ya sabes menstruación dolorosa molesta fluyendo por el cuerpo de las mujeres que hace que las hormonas se nos revolucionen y queramos arrancarle la cabeza algunos que actúan como tontos, ¿sabes que existen casos de mujeres que les han cortado el miembro a sus novios porque le preguntaron como se sentian?

- y..yo... bb...bueno adios e..estoy tt..tarde para m..mi clas..se.. - dijo Mike casi corriendo por el pasillo.-

Sonrei si de verdad era un retrasado por lo menos él ya no me molestaria... entre en la clase aun el profesor no llegaba asi que me sente a pensar en que se les pudo ocurrir a los chicos sabiendo que Emmett esta involucrado no puede ser nada muy inocente ahhh por dios que sea algo inofensivo por favor! rayos! la angustia me va a matar pero Jasper tiene razón no puedo saber que broma haran porque en cuanto me pregunte Edward sabra si miento o no...

Bip Bip!

_mensaje: Bella despues del almuerzo Edward sera toda la tarde tuyo, tu paciencia sera recompesada!..."super vengadora Alice"_

Genial aun faltan muchas horas para poder hablar con Edward nose como esta tan segura Alice que la bruja lo soltara durante la tarde, bien tendre que concentrarme en los libros a ver si eso me distrae lo que falta de tiempo...

- Alice! - grite en el comedor no me habia encontrado con ninguno de los chicos durante toda la mañana seguro que lo que tramaban era grande demonios! no debi hacer caso.-

- Bella porque esa cara de congoja? - pregunto una Alice con cara sospechosa - porfin podras hablar con mi hermanito y no te veo feliz.-

- Alice se que se traman algo para nada sutil asi que intenta aparentar un poco porque si no me entraran las ganas de saber su malvado plan! - dije inflando mis mejillas a una Alice que por alguna extraña razón miraba donde servian el almuerzo con una sonrisa que daba terror - ahora dime donde estan los demas?

- uhm... no se creo que ya llegaran - dijo poniendo cara inocente, por supuesto que sabia pero mientras menos supiera mejor debia repetir eso _"mientras menos me entere mejor".-_

- Chicos por fin! - dijo alice a los demas que entraban muy sonrientes hacia nosotras - ¿como les fue?

- Obvio que bien como nos iba a ir si mi mente siniestra siempre calcula todo a la perfección! - dijo Emm sobandose las manos y aparecio otra sonrisa aterradora marca Cullen.

- Bien no quiero saber nada por favor actuen normales estoy aqui y nadie debe saber nada entendido¿? - dije mirandolos a sus aterradoras sonrisas - porfavor? - suplique.

- Alice hoy vas a ir de compras con Rose mientras Emm y yo vemos el partido? - pregunto Jasper mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

- Si, si, si - gritaron ambas chicas dando saltitos en su silla...gracias san Jasper por distraer a esos aterradores seres que estaban Frente a mi.

Rose y Alice se enfrascaron en una discución de lo que comprarian primero y Jasper con Emm comenzaron hacer apuestas sobre el partido yo saque mi libro dispuesta a perderme en ese magico mundo que estaba en mi imaginación. cuando entro Edward con Tanya al comedor mi estomago comenzo a doler al verlos tan juntos... no, no Edward me quiere a mi y no estare celosa de la bruja... se sentaron alejados de nosotros aunque Edward me vio por un momento le sonrei pero la garrapata mutante se colgo del cuello de él logrando que se volteara grrr estúpida Tanya, estúpido Edward y su sentido bondadoso!

- Tranquila Bella si todo sale bien veras que mañana estara todo arreglado. - dijo Jasper.

- Si tranquila Belly mañana podras hablar de tu periodo con Edward veras que él no sale corriendo auchh- dijo Emm mientras Alice y Rose le daban un golpe en la cabezota - que sensibles!

- Atención el plan esta en marcha! - canturreo Alice - mirenla!

- Si! - grito Rose yo solo vi a Tanya tomando su jugo y comiendo su almuerzo, pero en los chicos volvio a aparecer esa sonrisa que ya me daba escalofrios.

Emmett escupio su jugo al no poder aguantar la risa ...

- eeeww! Emmett cochino! - gritamos Rose, Alice y yo

todos voltearon a vernos y comenzaron a reirse yo fui al baño a limpiarme ya que me toco más que a todas por estar sentada al frente de Emm, estupendo ahora estare toda sucia para cuando vaya a hablar con Edward y para peor oliendo a jugo de uva mezclado con pizza eeww!

- Demonios! Emm me las pagaras huelo horrible y no hay nada para limpiarse ni siquiera papel higienico uhhgg - gritaba en el baño mientras intentaba limpiar mi cabello.-

- No te preocupes nunca hueles bien es más creo que ese aroma te favorece - dijo a horrible voz de Tanya tras de mi - asi que ahora estas con Mike?

_calma...respira..tranquila ...paciencia...1...2...3...4...5..6.._

- Hola Tanya yo queria disculparme por lo del otro dia se me paso la mano, de verdad no pense que fuera a pasar asi, lo siento de verdad. - dije mirandola de frente, esto solo lo hago por Edward.

- Ahora te haces la santa, que paso? que Edward te dejara por tu estúpida broma te volvio mas imbécil vivora?

_lo haces por Edward recuerda Bella relax...51...52...53...54...55.._

- En realidad me senti mal antes de decirselo a Edward si no recuerdas te pedi discupas cuando te lleve otro traje, se que el daño ya estaba hecho pero lo lamento de todas maneras espero que puedas disculparme y podamos ser amigas. - dije ofreciendole la mano, recorde lo que dijo Edward de sus problemas talvez solo necesitaba amigos.

- Tú si que eres estúpida verdad? crees que no me daria cuenta de tu infantil broma?, pues no! siempre reviso que mi traje este perfecto antes de ponermelo porque yo soy perfecta y todo tiene que estar perfecto! pequeña mojigata yo solo lo arregle para que tu bromita saliera mejor de lo que la planeaste..

- p...por...que...ha..harias...e...eso - dije con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Todavia tu pequeño cerebro no lo entiende? pues bien te lo dire porque se que Eddie ya no te hara caso si se lo dices, cuando descubri mi traje asi pregunte quien habia estado en el camerino de porristas, sabes que no cualquiera entra ilusa y una chica te vio saliendo asi que arregle el traje para que se saliera completo y no me puse sostén porque lo haria peor a los ojos de Eddie hice que las chicas corrieran la voz para que todo el instituto lo supiera asi Edward jamás te perdonaria vivorita! ¿y asi ocurrio verdad? él ya no te toma en cuenta lo mejor para mi fue que cree que tienes algo con Mike la santurrona ya no es tan santa jajaja ahora si que no te volvera a creer jamás!

-como pudiste pasearte por el instituto casi desnuda? no tienes dignidad? - le grite.

- Jajaj si que eres una santurrona vivorita, pero anda veee corre a contarle todo a Edward él jamás te creera.

- Claro que me creera Edward me ama como yo a él ni tú ni tus trampas nos separaran maldita zorra!, Edward solo te tiene compasión porque tus padres no te quieren! - grite ya fuera de mis casillas.-

- Jaajajaj porfavor! quien no me va a querer soy perfecta claro que me quieren, solo le dije eso a Edward para mantenerlo cerca de mi cuando tu apareciste con tu jueguito de castidad y pureza la pequeña santa que no mata ni una mosca - dijo desordenando su cabello y rompiendo su ropa.

- Que haces? loca! - de verdad esta tipa esta totalmente chalada.

- Otra vez te lo tengo que explicar?.. veras le dire a Eddie que me atacaste porque no te resignas a estar solo con Mike que quieres estar con los dos y que si le contaba algo me harias algo peor - dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Woow mierda! si que es buena actriz.-

- E..ed...ward..n...no te .c..creera - dije tartamudeando ya que no estaba segura.

-Claro que me creera porque ya no confia en ti estúpida! - me quede ahi estatica mirandola por unos minutos mientras ella reia.-

- Bella debemos irnos - dijo Alice entrando al baño mientras Tanya se encerraba en el inodoro.- Bella ocurre algo porque estas tan palida?.

- Vamonos - le dije mientras arrastraba a Alice fuera - dime porfavor dime que no le hicieron todavia la broma a Tanya. - dije rogando a Alice.

- Ya es tarde para eso la broma comenzo en el comedor...¿que pasa Bella que problema hay?

- Tanya me confeso en el baño que ella sabia de mi broma yo solo descosi un poco el traje pero ella lo hizo completo para que la broma fuera más grande y por consecuencia Edward terminara conmigo- dije al borde de las lagrimas - ahora se desordeno el cabello y rompio su ropa para decirle a Edward que fui yo, dijo que él cree que estoy con Mike y ya no confia en mi...

- Maldita zorra sabia que tan inocente no era, no te preocupes Bella le diremos a Edward todo, tiene que creernos vamos a buscarlo.- dijo arrastrandome por el instituto.

- Alice si Edward no me cree? - dije deteniendome no podria soportar que me rechazara.

- Nada de eso él te ama y te creera - dijo limpiando mis lagrimas y jalandome de nuevo.

- A..alice dime que broma le hicieron..ya que más da...- de nuevo esa sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Alice.

- Bueno le pagamos a la Sra Young para que le diera un jugo con laxante a Tanya y sacamos todos los papeles higienicos del baño y cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar para limpiarse - dijo Alice estallando en carcajadas y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo - por eso Emmett escupio su jugo cuando la vio tomarselo no aguanto la risa - chillaba mientras se agarraba el estomago por la risa y las lagrimas corrian por nuestras mejillas...

- Con razón no encontre nada para limpiarme en el baño - dije ya calmandome - Alice tienes alguna polera para poder quitarme la mia que esta manchada, tenemos que encontrar a Edward cuanto antes.

- Obvio yo siempre estoy lista para cualquier evento vamos tambien guardo un cambio para ti en mi casillero con lo torpe que eres solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo necesites - dijo rodando los ojos.

- Por eso eres mi mejor amiga - dije mientras la abrazaba - eeww! Bella hueles horrible no me ensucies.

Salimos del instituto pero el auto de Edward ya no estaba eso era raro ya que creia que esperaria a Tanya, talvez tendria otra cosa que hacer. fuimos con Alice a su casa pero no estaba tampoco y no habia llamado para avisar donde estaria, lo llamamos pero su celular estaba apagado.

- Alice que vamos hacer? - dije paseandome de un lado a otro - los chicos tampoco saben nada de él nadie lo vio en la salida del instituto.

- Tranquila Bella debe estar haciendo cualquier cosa talvez fue a comprarle papel higienico a Tanya - dijo estallando en carcajadas junto con los demás -

- Talvez esta tratando de destapar el inodoro o tratando de despegar a Tanya del inodoro - no resisti y comence a reir con ellos...

Me fui a casa ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no habia parado por casa en todo el dia, realmente estaba preocupada por Edward que aun no aparecia talvez de verdad estaba con Tanya, quizas a los muchachos se les paso la mano con el laxante aunque ellos dijeron que le dieron un poco mas de la dosis recomendada no podia confiar ya que mandaron a Emmett a hechar eso al jugo de Tanya conociendolo creo que debio pasarsele la mano...- uhgg no podre dormir si Alice no me llama, porfavor llama, Edward que estas haciendo que no apareces - dije mientras me duchaba sera mejor que termine el agua caliente no me esta calmando, mejor me ire a recostar a ver si me calmo, talvez lea cumbres borrascosas mi libro favorito quizas eso me ayude a calmar mis nervios...

estaba poniendome el pijama cuando sono mi telefono...

_mensaje: Edward aviso a mamá que se le hizo tarde llegara pasada media noche, no dijo nada más... Alice._

Por lo menos sé que esta bien me pregunto si esto tendra que ver con la broma a Tanya...y si a Emm se le paso la mano? hay no dios porfavor, que no le pase nada a esa bruja porfavor, no podria soportar que le pasara algo y descubrieran que los chicos lo hicieron por ayudarme - empezare a comerme las uñas de los nervios si no me calmo - dije mirandome al espejo.

Baje a tomar un poco de leche tibia a ver si me calmaba, debia tranquilizarme Edward debe estar haciendo algun trabajo para el instituto por eso no espero a Tanya eso debe ser... no creo que haya regresado por ella despues que nos fuimos - aghh la maldita leche no me sirvio regresare a mi habitación... intentare dormir asi llegara mas pronto el dia de mañana y podre hablar con Edward no arreglare nada poniendome nerviosa - dije con determinación.

- Bella?

- uhmmm

- Bella cariño despierta..

- Edward?

- Si, shhh no hagas ruido..

- que haces? como entraste?

- que hago? te estoy despertando, y entre por la ventana recuerda que rompiste el seguro para que entrara cuando quisiera - su risa musical lleno mis sentidos

- espera! n..no e..estas ..m..molesto - dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- No pequeña, te traje algo..- dijo colocando un gran ramo de fressias mi flor favorita en la cama.

- Ed...ward...que...

- Te debo una disculpa fui un tonto lamento todo lo que dije - bajo su mirada mientras hablaba. - me moleste por lo que le hiciste a Tanya pero no debi decirte esas cosas, también tuve que percatarme que mi cercania con ella te molestaba, perdoname Bella tu eres todo para mi te amo cariño, desde que peleamos lo he pasado horrible y cuando te vi con Mike queria molerlo a golpes y decirle que tu eras mia mi pequeña que no te pusiera sus asquerosos dedos encima, pero tú parecias feliz y recorde que dijiste que el te haria más feliz que yo sali huyendo de ahi para no ver que te abrazara o te besara no se estaba un poco loco - lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

- Edward yo solo lo dije porque estaba molesta per..

- shhh lo sé - dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios - sé que me amas como yo a ti - una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y no aguante y lo bese hasta que me falto el aire...

- Te amo tanto Edward pense que te perderia, pero dime que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Bueno hoy cuando Emmett te escupio su jugo te vi ir al baño despues Tanya dijo que iria a buscar algo y regresaria entonces fui por ti al baño queria hablar contigo aunque discutieramos necesitaba estar cerca tuyo, fue cuando escuche tu conversación con Tanya cuando las oí tú te estabas disculpando con ella y en ese momento me senti orgulloso de ti porque lo hacias si que yo estuviera presente.. - dijo dandome un besito en la nariz - cuando ella comenzo a insultarte decir todas las cosas que hizo que me mintío las palabras ofensivas con las que te trataba pense que iba a entrar a estrangularla asi que me fui de ahi rapidamente debia calmarme no podia entrar y enfrentarla porque temia que terminara siendo peor.. asi que tome mi auto y me fui de ahi no sabia que hacer maneje sin rumbo tratando de calmarme pensando que podia hacer para que me perdonaras me comporte como un tonto creyendo todo lo que me decia, cuando me di cuenta estaba en Port Angeles pasando por una floreria asi que recorde tus flores favoritas yo se que no te gustan los regalos ostentosos aunque igual compre el más grande que habia.- dijo ruborizandose - pero no podia esperar a mañana y como no eres la unica que puede irrumpir en las casas de noche pequeña decidi arriesgarme a entrar aqui, podrias perdonarme mi vida?

- Claro que te perdono amor estaba tan preocupada te llamamos toda la tarde pero no aparecias yo queria decirte todo rogaba porque me creyeras, no sali con Mike solo te dije eso porque estaba celosa de la conversación que tenias con Tanya al telefono pense que me habias hecho caso y que le habias pedido que fuera tu novia - dije mordiendo mi labio y sonrojandome.

- Ohh mi vida como podria siquiera estar con otra cuantas veces te he dicho que te amo esto no se pasa de un dia para otro cariño te amo para toda mi vida corazón! - dijo comenzando a besarme...- nos separamos y nos quedamos abrazados un rato hasta que Edward tuvo que irse se hacia tarde.-

Al dia siguiente Edward paso por mi para ir al instituto donde nos enteramos que el guardia que cuidaba el recinto durante la noche escucho ruidos dentro y llamo a la policia cuando entraron encontraron a Tanya en el baño pidiendo papel sanitario, todo el pueblo estaba enterado de lo que paso, Edward se reia junto con nosotros por la broma a Tanya, cuando esta se le acerco en el instituto intentando abrazarlo fue apartada bruscamente por los brazos de él diciendole que habia escuchado todo que era una cualquiera simplemente por haberse puesto desnuda delante de todos y que jamás la perdonaria por mentirle y haber tratado de separarnos que sus falsas lagrimas no iban a convenserlo que no se nos acercara nunca más a ninguno... por supuesto salio hecha una fiera del instituto insultando a todos incluso al director por lo que se gano una suspencion de 2 semanas por lo menos estariamos tranquilos unas semanas..

- Oye Edward sabes que a Bella le gusta hablar de su periodo con Mike - dijo Emmett ese dia durante el almuerzo causando que más de uno escupiera su comida... ooh mierda!

FIN!

* * *

** Aqui la segunda parte y final de mi primer Fic! espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo!**

** besos...**

** Beitha C.**


End file.
